skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Dark Squad (Lion's Eye's Version)
This is Lion's Eye's version of Skylanders: Dark Squad. It is the fifth game in Lion's Eye's 1st trilogy series and released on November 16, 2014. The game serves as a sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team (2014). The portal used for this game is the Dark Portal. New Core Skylanders Air *Aero *Bolt Bazooka **Dark Bolt Bazooka *Rain Storm **Spooky Rain Storm *Spiral Bot **Mystical Spiral Bot Dark *Black Magic **Dark Black Magic **Instant Black Magic **Legendary Black Magic **Steel Plated Black Magic *Moon Guy *Off Guy **Instant Off Guy *Whiplash **Dark Whiplash Earth *Cannon Ball *Mountain Lion *Stone Medusa **Dark Stone Medusa *Trash Bull **Legendary Trash Bull Fire *Bacon Blitz **Dark Bacon Blitz *Fire Fly **Nitro Fire Fly *Flame Demon *Slither Burn **Dark Slither Burn **Mystical Slither Burn Life *Jungle Jam *Monkey Squadron *Olimar *Vine Warrior Light *Crash Bandicoot *On Guy *Rainbow Master *Sleep Dino *Sun Guy **Dark Sun Guy **Instant Sun Guy **Legendary Sun Guy Magic *Sauce Boss **Legendary Sauce Boss *Sneaky Peeky *Wild Mammal *Wonder Wart Tech *Copy Cat **Nitro Copy Cat *Doc Clock *Robot Ranger *T-Wrecks Toxic *Goo-Goo Baa-Baa **Ultimate Goo-Goo Baa-Baa Undead *Bone Bewitch *Bysk Whirl *Disgraceful Puck *Fang Prowler *Rotting Rottweiler Water *Bask Wash *Beach Bow **Lovely Beach Bow **Rad Red Beach Bow *Clam Slam *Wavelength **Dark Wavelength *Wave Wonder Dark Squad (Returning Skylanders) Air *Dark Atomic Shell Warnado (Series 2) *Dark BOOM-erang Gusto (Series 2) **Instant Gusto *Dark Sharp Steel Blades (Series 2) *Dark Titan Whirlwind (Series 4) Earth *Dark Aussie Dino-Rang (Series 3) **Instant Dino-Rang *Dark Champ Boxer Terrafin (Series 4) *Dark Knucklehead Fist Bump (Series 2) *Dark Ultra Boom Wallop (Series 2) Fire *Dark Fire Frolic Trail Blazer (Series 2) **Instant Trail Blazer *Dark More Magma Eruptor (Series 4) *Dark Super Flame Wildfire (Series 2) **Instant Wildfire *Dark Supernova Ka-Boom (Series 2) Life *Dark Clover Tuff Luck (Series 2) *Dark Silent Strike Stealth Elf (Series 4) *Dark Solar Power Camo (Series 3) **Instant Camo **Nitro Camo *Dark Super Missile Zook (Series 3) Magic *Dark Axe Baron Voodood (Series 2) *Dark Beast Unleashed Pop Fizz (Series 4) *Dark Mind Blown Blastermind (Series 2) **Instant Blastermind *Dark Super Charged Spyro (Series 4) Tech *Dark Blast Off Boomer (Series 2) *Dark Gold Nab Trigger Happy (Series 4) *Dark Inner Dino Chopper (Series 2) **Instant Chopper *Dark Sucker Punch Jawbreaker (Series 2) **Instant Jawbreaker Undead *Dark Skeletal Cyclone Ghost Roaster (Series 2) **Eggy Ghost Roaster *Dark Combat Master Chop Chop (Series 4) *Dark Paper Cut Short Cut (Series 2) **Punch Short Cut *Dark Skull Dance Hex (Series 3) **Legendary Hex Water *Dark Croc Shot Snap Shot (Series 2) *Dark Jet Jump Gill Grunt (Series 5) *Dark Sea Spike Wham-Shell (Series 2) *Dark Shock Blasted Zap (Series 3) **Yuletide Zap Dark Squad (Villains) Air *Dark Bad Juju **Legendary Bad Juju *Dark Buzzer Beak *Dark Dreamcatcher *Dark Krankenstein **Power Blue Krankenstein Dark *Dark Eye Scream *Dark Fisticuffs *Dark Nightshade *Dark Tae Kwon Crow **Nitro Tae Kwon Crow Earth *Dark Chomp Chest *Dark Golden Queen **Enchanted Golden Queen *Dark Grave Clobber *Dark Tussle Sprout Fire *Dark Chef Pepper Jack *Dark Grinnade *Dark Scrap Shooter *Dark Smoke Scream Kaos *Dark Kaos Life *Dark Broccoli Guy *Dark Chompy *Dark Chompy Mage *Dark Cuckoo Clocker *Dark Sheep Creep **Steel Plated Sheep Creep *Dark Shield Shredder Light *Dark Blaster-Tron *Dark Eye Five *Dark Lob Goblin *Dark Luminous Magic *Dark Bomb Shell *Dark Pain-Yatta **Steel Plated Pain-Yatta *Dark Rage Mage **Power Blue Rage Mage Tech *Dark Brawlrus *Dark Bruiser Cruiser *Dark Dr. Krankcase **Nitro Dr. Krankcase *Dark Mab Lobs **Steel Plated Mab Lobs *Dark Shrednaught *Dark Trolling Thunder Undead *Dark Bone Chompy *Dark Hood Sickle **Legendary Hood Sickle *Dark Masker Mind *Dark Wolfgang Water *Dark Brawl & Chain **Power Blue Brawl & Chain *Dark Chill Bill **Nitro Chill Bill *Dark Cross Crow **Legendary Cross Crow *Dark The Gulper **Enchanted The Gulper *Dark Slobber Trap *Dark Threatpack **Enchanted Threatpack Levels Main Story Levels #Rock Hopper Cliffs #Fields of Fancy #Isle of Eyes #Pirate Docks #Ghost Pirate Airship Raid #Information Vault #Hidden Ninja Castle #Gem Mine #Diamond Fortress #Mad Lab of Awesome #Winter Wonderland of Doom #The Mysterious Ice Tower #Air Terrace #Air Labyrinth #Return to Sheep Wreck Islands #Darkness Attack! #Operation: Shellshock Arillery Raid #The Sleep Vault #The Haunted Sleep Castle #Escape from the Castle #Planet Arkeyan #Mesmerelda's Second Act #Darkness Decks #Darkness Interior #Queen Darkstar's Last Stand Expansion Pack #Dr. Deltron's Slime Lab (Chapter 26) Adventure Packs #Spooky Woods (Chapter 27) #Space Time Clock Rocket (Chapter 28) #The Candy Dimension (Chapter 29) #Fun-Dead Circus (Chapter 30) Trappable Villains Skylanders: Dark Squad (Lion's Eye's Version)/Trappable Villains Traps Skylanders: Dark Squad (Lion's Eye's Version)/Traps Soul Gems Skylanders: Dark Squad (Lion's Eye's Version)/Soul Gems Villain Quests Skylanders: Dark Squad (Lion's Eye's Version)/Villain Quests Starter Packs Console *Dark Mind Blown Blastermind *Doc Clock *Whiplash *Dark Silent Strike Stealth Elf *Magic Toucan *Magic Hawk *Life Scepter *Dark Captain's Hat Nintendo 3DS *Dark Aussie Dino-Rang *Copy Cat *Olimar *Punch Short Cut *Dark Golden Queen *Dark Wolfgang *Dark Chompy Mage *Dark Dr. Krankcase PlayStation Vita *Dark Sucker Punch Jawbreaker *Wild Mammal *Crash Bandicoot *Dark Knucklehead Fist Bump *Dark Brawlrus *Dark Bomb Shell *Dark Blaster-Tron *Dark Chomp Chest Wii and Wii U Olimar Starter Pack *Dark Croc Shot Snap Shot *Sleep Dino *Olimar *Dark Super Charged Spyro *Magic Toucan *Magic Hawk *Life Scepter *Dark Captain's Hat PlayStation Crash Edition Starter Pack *Dark Paper Cut Short Cut *Slither Burn *Crash Bandicoot *Dark Gold Nab Trigger Happy *Magic Toucan *Magic Hawk *Life Scepter *Dark Captain's Hat Tablet *Instant Gusto *Instant Wildfire *Instant Sun Guy *Instant Black Magic *Instant Chopper *Instant Camo *Instant Magic Toucan *Instant Magic Hawk *Instant Life Scepter *Instant Dark Captain's Hat *Instant Fire Flying Helmet *Instant Light Torch PC *Instant Blastermind *Instant Jawbreaker *Instant Off Guy *Instant Olimar *Instant Dino-Rang *Instant Trail Blazer *Instant Magic Toucan *Instant Magic Hawk *Instant Life Scepter *Instant Dark Captain's Hat *Instant Fire Flying Helmet *Instant Earth Logholder Dark Edition Console *Dark Super Flame Wildfire *Dark More Magma Eruptor *Black Magic *Moon Guy *Off Guy *Whiplash *Magic Toucan *Magic Hawk *Life Scepter *Dark Captain's Hat *Fire Axe *Queen Darkstar Trap Handheld *Dark Supernova Ka-Boom *Dark Fire Frolic Trail Blazer *Black Magic *Moon Guy *Off Guy *Whiplash *Dark Chef Pepper Jack *Dark Eye Scream *Dark Fisticuffs *Dark Nightshade *Dark Tae Kwon Crow *Dark Kaos Light Edition Console *Dark BOOM-erang Gusto *Dark Titan Whirlwind *On Guy *Rainbow Master *Sleep Dino *Sun Guy *Magic Toucan *Magic Hawk *Life Scepter *Dark Captain's Hat *Air Torch *Light Sword Handheld *Dark Atomic Shell Warnado *Dark Sharp Steel Blades *On Guy *Rainbow Master *Sleep Dino *Sun Guy *Dark Dreamcatcher *Dark Blaster-Tron *Dark Eye Five *Dark Lob Goblin *Dark Luminous *Dark The Gulper Category:Skylanders Series Category:Articles under construction Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Lion's Eye